Hikage Tenma
Hikage Tenma is a student from Kanazawa Kita High School and a member of its sumo club. He has won the title of Middle School Yokozuna in his third year. In high school he lead Kanazawa Kita High School to third place in tag team bouts during his first year. He won the the title of High School Yokozuna during individual bouts in his third year. He conquered the All-Japan Championship acquiring a Tsukedashi qualification. After graduating High School he joined Suzugatake Stable, to which his brother used to belong. Appearance Tenma is an extremely tall light skinned man with a great muscular build. He has big, black,curly hair and sharp,black eyes which are usually hidden underneath his hair. Without a doubt he is among one of the largest high school sumo wrestlers, easily dwarfing both Kunisaki Chihiro and Tennōji Shidō. He wears the typical Kanazawa Kita Sumo Club's mawashi belt which is beige in color with the exception of a single light green stripe on the left near the front. Tenma also sports black hand straps that wrap around both his thumbs and extend towards his wrists. His casual attire generally consists of a white t-shirt and yellow pants. Personality Unlike his brother, he is far more dedicated in his craft to become a yokozuna. Despite his individualistic ideals, he actually cries a lot about his seniors. Hence he was so aggrieved after he lost to Chihiro Kunisaki, when the high school club was knocked out 0-3 by Oodaichi High, despite him being the only one left in the individual competition. He's also notorious for being highly asocial, disliking many of his fellow wrestlers. The only person he seems to be relatively close to aside from his brother is Onimaru, with whom he shares books and comics. Abilities He is known for his strength and a quick and powerful strong toss, and a quick open palm strike, and he has all-round range in terms of attacking options. Defensively, like most high-ranked fighters, he often lets opponents fight him in close range, as he is confident that he can't get lifted or tossed. Even when the brothers acts as the guardians of the Nagoya Temple, who normally hold back fighting at full strength. However, they will actually fight seriously in the later chapters in the historical story, and/or when provoked by onlookers in open challenges. History Synopsis Major Battles Amateur *Hikage Tenma vs Ushio Hinomaru *Hikage Tenma vs Kunisaki Chihiro (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Team Division - 3rd Round) *Hikage Tenma vs Sada Mizuki (InterHigh Grand Sumo Tournament, Individual Division - Finals) *Hikage Tenma vs Kanou Akihira (All-Japan Championship) Professional *Hikage Tenma vs Saenoyama Norihino (Suzugatake Stable Join Training Hall, 15 Bouts) *Hikage Tenma vs Nochi Kazuoki *Hikage Tenma vs Ushio Hinomaru (September Tournament) Trivia *His bloodtype is A. *His epithet, Oodenta Mitsuyo, comes from one of the Tenka-Goken (天下五剣, Five Swords under Heaven), classified as one of the National Treasures of Japan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenka-Goken *He enjoys visiting historic places, and in his own words, is addicted to manga and history-related games. *He hates insects with a passion, as well as studying. *He shares a clean freak streak with his brother, as he worries about finding dust in places only he can reach. *He is described to have a nearly perfect body type for a sumo wrestler by Ogawa Tokio: Long limbs, broad shoulders, over 200cm, the only thing is that his torso is on the short side, so even shorter wrestlers with short lmibs can grab the belt. References Category:Males Category:Kanazawakita Kita High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:National Treasures Category:Professional Sumo Wrestlers Category:Suzugatake Stable Category:Characters